In My Life
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Yami threw Jou out after Jou cheated on him, even though he was pregnant, thinking he could get over it. But when he met his college crush, Kaiba Seto, he found new love, and he had hope that his baby could have a father. Dragon. Pride.
1. Chapter 1

In My Life

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey, Katsuya?" Yami called his attention as he put Jounouchi's bowl of rice in front of him. He set his own bowl of rice by his chair and turned around to take the miso soup from the counter and put the two bowls by their rice.

Jounouchi took some kimchi from one of the small plates in front of him that served the viands. "Yeah?" he answered, taking the preserved cabbage in his mouth, then taking a piece of grilled beef from another plate, dipped it in its salty, sweet almost barbeque sauce, again taking it to his mouth with a small ball of rice his chopsticks picked up. "What is it?" he asked through his full mouth.

"What would you do if you found out I was pregnant?" Yami asked, eating quietly. He wasn't really that sure, he was just getting a hunch, that feeling.

The blonde swallowed. "You? Pregnant?" he took another bite of beef and rice. "I dunno, really." He continued to eat, "I'm not ready for kids yet. And besides, you're the only one with the stable income; I still have to find a good enough job with a good enough pay. In addition, I'm not good with kids. You see how I treat my sister, we don't get along very well, do we?"

Yami looked at his soup, stirring it gently with his chopsticks. "Okay,"

"Why, do you want kids?" Jounouchi asked, pausing a while to look at him. "This early?"

"No, it's not that," he said, "I mean, I do want kids yes, some time in the near future," yeah, in like a year, it would arrive if his hunch was right that he really was carrying Jounouchi's child. "I was just asking, that's all," he smiled.

"Alright," he resumed eating. "By the way, I saw this ad on the newspaper; I'll go, so maybe I'll be back late tomorrow evening,"

"Sure. I'll be home late anyways." Yami stood up and poured them both a glass of water.

"Where are you going?" he asked, draining the glass of its liquid.

Yami poured water in Jounouchi's glass again. "I'll go to the mall with Otogi," he half lied. Otogi was going to the mall, it's just that he was going to the doctor. "He said he wanted to buy some new leather shoes,"

"Okay,"

Yami didn't really know what to feel. If he should be relieved, that Jounouchi had that kind of answer, or scared, that it was the only answer Jounouchi had. It was true that Jounouchi wasn't good with children, but, it wasn't impossible that he could be good with his own children.

Dinner went on silently, with no more questions were asked, no stories were shared.

"I'll go to sleep. I'll look for the employer early tomorrow," said Jounouchi, leaving Yami with the dishes.

Alright," Yami watched him walk away. He sighed when he heard their bedroom door close. If it was true that he really was with child, and Jounouchi wasn't ready for one, it was going to be a long and difficult start.

* * *

Yami woke up to an empty left side of the bed, as usual. It was around seven, and work doesn't start until nine. He took the pregnancy test from under the bed, and took it in the bathroom.

Minute after minute passed. The white stick rested motionlessly on the vanity.

Three minutes had passed, and Yami didn't want to look at it. But he had no choice. Bravely, he stood up from the tub sill, and looked at it.

"Oh, God."

Positive.

He made sure he didn't leave any trace of the pregnancy kit around, so he threw everything in a colored plastic bag, then threw it in the bin. Of course he left the stick behind.

Was he happy? Worried? Scared? He didn't know. He put the stick in his drawer, under all the papers, and reached for his phone, speed dialing one of his contacts.

_Hello, good morning, Doctor Ishizu Ishtar's clinic. _

"Good morning, yes, may I please speak with the doctor? If she's not busy?"

_Yes, of course, she has just come in. _

"Thank you," Yami waited for a few moments, then a warm, familiar voice came from the other line.

_Hello? _

"Ishizu-nee!"

_Yami? _She chuckled. _Hey, how is it going? Grandpa needs some medication on the other side? _

Yami laughed a little. "Actually, it's kinda me who needs you,"

_You? Well, that's certainly new. What is it? Is there something wrong? _

"I'm pregnant."

_Congratulations! So you want a check up? _

"Well, yeah, of course, though, can I come after six? I can't skip work,"

_Sure. Be careful, though. Who's the father? _

"I'll tell you in person, I'm not comfortable telling you here,"

_Alright, I am excited though. Keep safe, Yami. Love you. _

"Love you, too, Ishizu-nee, and thanks," he smiled, and put the phone down.

* * *

"Really, Yami, you have to go to the doctor." Said Otogi, taking a little time off from the work he and Yami were doing to have a little talk in the bathroom. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. So what if you' really are pregnant, Jounouchi should at least be happy, I think. And besides, you should do something about your throwing up here all the time, it's disgusting," he complained, handing Yami some wet ones when he went out the toilet cubicle.

Yami rolled his eyes and took the wet disposable towels. He wiped his mouth, then proceeded to open his little hygiene kit that rested on the counter by the sink to take out his mouthwash. "You try getting knocked up. It's not my fault I throw up!" he said while brushing his teeth.

"Then try taking something that would ease it," said Otogi, just watching him.

"And hurt it? Hell no!" he spitted out the foaming toothpaste. "I am not taking any kind of drug, even if you say it'll make me feel better,"

"Yeah right," he flicked the leaf of the plant in the bathroom. Then he looked at Yami as if he realized something. "Wait, so you're sure now that you're having a baby?" he leaned on the counter, watching him closer.

After spitting out the mouthwash, he put back his things in the hygiene kit. "I checked this morning, when Katsuya left. It's positive." He stared at his flat stomach on the mirror. "So I'm going to get checked later. There's this doctor my Grandfather always went to. She's fond of him so I'm going to her,"

"You've mentioned her name before; it's that Ishizu lady right?" Otogi asked as they went out.

"Yep."

"But aren't doctors' clinics already closed by then?"

"I know. I called her this morning and asked for a favor. She loves kids, so she'll let me in her clinic tonight,"

As they walked down the halls of KaibaCorp, Yami thought of how badly he wanted to get into the company when he was still in his college years. It was nice that he and Otogi ended up together in the same company from all the companies they sent résumés to, and also ended up in the same department like they planned and promised. Yami had also taken a liking to the company's owner, Kaiba Seto, in college. Although Kaiba didn't know who Yami was, Yami knew Kaiba. And he liked him. A lot. It kind of made him say that he was glad that he took computer science.

But he met a blonde, who was a varsity scholar taking marketing management, at a free concert in the campus when he was in his senior year. They clicked, then dated. Yami never really forgot about he liked Kaiba, watching him around the campus, stealing glances.

Yami put his kit in his drawer and looked at the clock. 5.30pm. Good. Only thirty more minutes and he can leave. Besides, it was a bit easy to waste thirty minutes in the office.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

In My Life

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"You're going to Ishizu, right?" Otogi asked, stopping by Yami's cubicle, watching him pack up the papers he was to bring home.

"Yeah, and I lied to Katsuya about going with you to the mall to help you pick out shoes." He said, taking his coat from the hanger in the corner of his cubicle. "So you better make up a story about how we were too picky on the shoes."

"Sounds easy enough." He said, walking with Yami to the elevator. "You have to give me a copy of whatever that Ishizu lady is going to give you. It makes me want a baby, too." Otogi chuckled. "I can just ride Hiroto every night then to be able to get that baby in there,"

Yami laughed. "Well, not every night," he said. "Katsuya and I aren't really that sexually active, just do it when you're in the mood." Yami pushed the button at the elevator. "And when you hit the right moment, when your body is ready, then you'll have your baby," he smiled.

"It sounds so exciting, a baby," Otogi said thoughtfully. "It sounds so happy and fun!" they went in , and Yami pushed the button to the ground floor, while Otogi pushed the button to the basement parking.

"Maybe," the smile stayed on his face. "If Katsuya is going to be cooperative, then I think this will be easy. If not, I think we're going to have a very long talk about how he should face it that he's going to be a daddy," he sighed.

"Look, if he doesn't want the kid, then throw him out." Otogi held his shoulders. "Yes, it will be hard and yes, it will hurt, but it will get somefive burden off of you. You have a baby to take care of, Yami. You don't have to also take care of an immature asshole. Okay?" he smiled at Yami's light nod. "Be strong. I'll see you tomorrow," he waved Yami goodbye as he stepped onto the ground floor. "The ultrasound photos, I demand to have a copy!"

There was what looked like a teary, tired smile. "Yeah, I'll get you copies," he, too, waved goodbye.

* * *

"Well, now that we know you've got a healthy two month old baby," Ishizu sat down on her chair behind her desk. "Mind telling your neesan who the lucky daddy is?" she asked, handing him the envelope of all the information she had gotten from the tests she conducted on him.

Yami sat on one of the chairs before Ishizu's desk. "I wouldn't say lucky, really," he said. "Katsuya is the father; I don't think he'll be happy hearing this." Yami sighed. "I know I should be happy, I know, and I am, I'm having a baby," he paused, thinking of what Jounouchi would say. He had just given him a hint, but it seemed to him that Jounouchi didn't get it at all. "He says he's not ready but so am I, and I think he's ready to leave once he finds out,"

"Why don't you try and break it to him slowly? That might work," she said, listing the name of the prenatal vitamins she wanted Yami to take.

"It's not that easy!" Yami almost exclaimed, with somehow a desperate tone. "Katsuya is hard headed, he may be smart but when it comes to responsibilities like this he's too stupid! Work might be a big responsibility, but it's not as big as this! He even said it himself, he's not good with kids!"

Ishizu moved from behind her desk and sat down on the chair opposite the panicking mommy-to-be. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You trust him, right? You love him, right?" she asked, "Then if you trust and love him, you'd think the other way around, that he'd welcome your new baby and look into the future with a positive outlook." She said. "I know you're scared Yami, but so is Jounouchi, just like you said, he's not ready. Not everyone is prepared to become a mom or a dad, Yami,"

Yami looked at her, choking back the tears. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to smile, but with all the things he heard from Jounouchi he thought it was impossible to. Ishizu gave him a small smile. "What if he doesn't like it? What if he leaves-"

"Yami," she called his name out softly. "You can work this out. I'll help. I'll be here," she wiped a tear that escaped Yami's eye with a finger.

"You promise?" Yami wiped his wet cheek with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I promise," still her smile was there. "You might not know, just around the corner there'll be someone who'd be more than willing to be your baby's daddy if Jounouchi leaves. You may have heard this before, but be strong, Yami. Be very strong for your baby." With that, Ishizu reached over to the other side of her desk and gave him the prenatal prescription vitamins, some tips and the stills of the ultrasound.

Yami smiled upon seeing the photos. "He's beautiful,"

"Yes, he is," she put all of the papers in an envelope. "Take a taxi home. Don't use the train. It's dangerous. You may not be able to sit down, and some people like to purposely hit other people as they move inside the train, and you might get hurt. And don't try walking, Yami. I'm way too far from your apartment. If you still were living in your grandfather's house I might just let you walk."

"Have dinner with me?" he asked, out of the blue. "I'd like some company. To celebrate a bit, before Katsuya says something I might not like,"

"Of course." Ishizu stood up and went behind her desk to fix her papers. "You don't mind twins going, right? They're on their way here from school."

"Marik and Malik? Sure, I don't mind." He smiled. "I haven't seen them in a while, so I'd love to have them come." Yami stood up as well and took his coat from the hanger by the office door. Before long, he heard to familiar voices. Familiar, yet so different. "Is that them?"

"Yes." Ishizu smiled, hanging up her white coat in a closet nearby.

"Oneesan!" two high school boys entered the office, and pecked Ishizu's cheeks, one for each of them. "Yami-niisan!" they chorused, happy to see someone they hadn't seen in a long time.

"How've you been?" asked Malik. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it has been some time, hasn't it?" Yami was glad to have seen the twins again. "You were just in middle school the last time I saw you, when Grandpa passed away. you've grown quite the ladies' men, haven't you?" he joked.

"You have absolutely no idea, Yami." Said Ishizu, grabbing her bag and keys from the drawer.

"Come on! I heard from the secretary you're going out!" said Marik, not bothering to let go of his messenger bag.

"Beers on us!" Malik continued.

"Oh, no, I'm not allowed beer," Yami declined politely with a smile.

"Why not?" Marik asked. "I mean, you're the only one not going to drink. Neesan's going to drink, obviously,"

Silence.

Yami didn't want to tell anyone just yet. But they were Ishizu's brothers, maybe they were an exception. "Well, the thing is." He bit his lip. He thought telling them would be a good idea, since they _were_ good kids. "I'm pregnant, and alcohol isn't very nice to drink when you've got a baby growing inside you,"

"Really?" the two platinum blondes chorused. "That's great!" both of them hugged him, only ever so lightly. Just enough to show that they were happy for him. "Milk's on us, then," Malik chuckled. "Shall we go?"

"Come on, sis, I'll drive!" said Marik, trying to get the keys from her.

"Absolutely not you animal," she joked, not letting him take the keys from her. "Alright, everybody out. My secretary's going to close up any minute now." Ishizu led them out of her office, and out of her clinic, into her car.

Yami sat in the front seat, and the twins sat at the back. "So, Yami, who's the daddy?" Marik asked curiously as Ishizu started the car, and turned on the headlights. "Do we know him? Like, really, really, closely know him?"

Yami laughed. "Well, of course you do. It's Katsuya." He said. "But don't tell him just yet. I'm trying to find the right time on when to break it to him." And that wasn't going very well, at all. Just last night he found out Jounouchi didn't exactly want to have a child. All good relationships end up with children, (unless one of the parties was barren) as he had observed in the years since he had learned how to think.

"Why not? I mean, he has the right to know, doesn't he?" Malik asked as he buckled in, just like the other three in the car who did the same.

"Now, now, don't go butting in people's lives, you two," said Ishizu as she drove out the clinic's garage, making a left turn, headed for the resto-bar the twins pertained to.

"No, it's okay. No use hiding from you three anyways. Besides, you're practically family." Yami gave a big sigh. "I don't want to tell him because, there's a big possibility that he's going to reject it, have it aborted, or if I decide to keep it and he doesn't like it he'll leave me."

Marik and Malik raised their brows. "Well that's an awfully stupid thing to do." Both said. "For Jounouchi, that is," added Malik.

"It might be stupid, but in real life that happens a lot. Life isn't a fairytale, you know," said Ishizu. "Not all mommies-to-be have a prince who knocked them up and who's willing to be there for them and treat their baby like a princess or a prince. Some have ugly humpbacks,"

"Hey, Quasimodo wasn't a bad guy!" Marik argued.

Yami laughed quietly to himself. "By humpback, I think she meant ugly face, ugly attitude, ugly decisions,"

"You passed by it! You passed by it!" Malik whined, looking back to the resto-bar they went past. "Go back, Neesan!"

"Alright, alright, no need to be fussy about it, dear baby brother," Ishizu made a U-turn, and parked on the parking space in front of the resto-bar. "Here we are and time to celebrate." She pulled the keys out and stepped out the car, after the other three, and locked the car.

"I don't think I've been here before," said Yami, going in the resto-bar behind the twins.

"That's because you don't drink much, Yami-niisan," said Marik as they sat on a vacant table, and waving to Malik who had just ordered the beer and Yami's soda. "A lot of high school students come here after school,"

"I got you a lemon soda, Yami-niisan, and Neesan I got you a light beer," Malik sat down beside his sister.

"Thanks," Yami nodded with a smile. "Excuse me for a second," he stood up. "I need to go to the men's room,"

"I think I need to go, too. Excuse us," Marik stood up as well, and went after Yami. "So, when are we going shopping, and things like that?"

"You're more excited than I am," Yami chuckled, entering the men's room, and the sound of moans and sounds of pleasure came from one of the cubicles. "Why didn't they just get a room nearby? It's disgusting," he whispered, turning on the faucet, and washing his hands.

"There are just some people who are immoral enough," Marik rolled his eyes and washed his hands, too.

"_I said move your hips, bitch!" _

Yami's eyes widened, and stopped from lathering the soap in his hands. He knew that voice.

"_Yeah, that's good; you should have done that earlier before you got me pissed." _

The water flowed from the faucet and rinsed Yami's still form. "H-hey, you okay?" Marik asked.

"Kick the door open." He whispered shakily, turning off the faucet.

"What?!"

"Kick the door open, Marik," he said again.

"O-okay," Marik did as Yami told him, and kicked the cubicle door open.

The door hit the cubicle walls with a bang, disturbing the two people who were having sex in it. "Hey, who the fuck-" Jounouchi stopped moving his hips and looked behind his back to find out who kicked the door open. He saw Yami standing there in front of him, shocked frozen on his feet. "Yami…"

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

In My Life

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya's actions based on the answers given by Seth Si in the same given situation.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"You stay the fuck away from me," he said angrily as his eyes welled up. He stepped back, preparing to dash out the door.

"Holy shit, it's Jounouchi!" Marik exclaimed, watching the blonde zip up his pants, and move over to him. "Hey! Hey!" the tan teen held him back, giving Yami time to run out. "He told you to stay the hell away!"

"This is none of your fucking business, asshole!" Jouonouchi punched the student square in the face.

Marik stumbled back, but regained his balance and punched Jounouchi harder, but in the gut. "You get back to banging that random slut, and I'll go back to guarding your ex-boyfriend." He wiped the blood off of his ruptured lip and bruised cheek. "You heard what he said, stay the fuck away." he ran out the door, and saw that their table was empty, and proceeded to exit the restaurant.

Their car was already out the parking lot, and was waiting for him to get in. "Sister, floor it," said Malik, pulling his twin in the car and shutting the door closed.

Ishizu rammed the gas. "Where to, Yami?" she asked, headed back into the city.

"Home, my apartment, please," he sobbed.

"Don't touch that!" Marik tried to push Malik away who tried to tend to his ruptured lip. "That hurts!"

Yami just wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm down, that scene of Jounouchi having sex with someone else replaying in his head over and over again. 'Stop crying,' he mentally scolded himself. 'It's not good for the baby that you're too upset!' but no. He couldn't calm down. At least when Ishizu parked the car outside his apartment, he rushed out, and took the elevator up to his floor.

"Yami, wait up! Don't run too fast!" said Ishizu, the twins behind her.

When Yami opened the door, he hurriedly took off his shoes and left them with the other shoes at the entrance, and took off his coat, and just threw it to the floor. Despite his blurry vision from the tears, he still managed to get into his and Jounouchi's room without bumping into anything.

The Ishtars watched him from the bedroom door. Yami took some luggage bags from the closet, and threw all of Jounouchi's clothes in it. His shirts, shorts, underwear, shoes, socks, even his hair gel, shaver and cream, perfume, toothpaste and toothbrush were in there. And while Yami did it he cried. He cried that Jounouchi had cheated on him, that it hurt, that he couldn't accept it. He wanted to hear an explanation but at the same time he didn't want to hear anything from the blonde. Yami just didn't know what to think.

Trying to tell Jounouchi about the baby was hard enough for him, but now he's throwing him out? Of course, what else should he do? The man cheated on him, for Christ's sake! Yami calmed down even as those thoughts ran through his mind.

He dragged the luggage outside, with a little help from the twins. Everything Jounouchi owned was in the bags. He went to the kitchen and took out all the cans of beer, and put them on the kitchen table.

"Whoa, that's all his?" the twins asked as they went into the kitchen.

"He drinks almost every night." He said, also taking out whatever food the blonde left, or liked. "Sleeping with someone who smelled like liquor wasn't very pleasing." Yami wiped his tears away. "If you want to take the beer, it's all yours. I don't want it, nor will I drink it; I don't even want to see it," he put all Jounouchi's food and leftover food in one plastic bag, and threw it in the trash bin.

"Are you really going to throw everything that's Jounouchi's?" Ishizu watched him go around the house, collecting books, magazines, and other things that were Jounouchi's.

"Yes. I intend to throw it all out together with him." Yami threw them all in a huge paper bag. "I don't want anything in here that has something to with him." He also put all of Jounouchi's marketing books in the paper bag. "If he doesn't take it all, I'll burn them."

The twin platinum blondes helped him, also gathering the stuff they thought was Jounouchi's, but asked Yami first before throwing them in the other bags Yami had put out. "Uh, Niisan?" Malik asked. "What about the photos?" he pointed to the framed photos that were on top of the coffee table, some were in the shelves stuck on the wall.

Yami took one last, sad look at each and every one of them. "Take the photos out, and rip them to pieces before putting them in the trash bin." He said, going back to his room to look for any more stuff Jounouchi owned.

It took them more than an hour but less than two to clear out Jounouchi's stuff, mostly because Yami just threw them in one bag, not caring if they get damaged or not. It didn't matter to him anymore. Besides, he thought _all along _that Jounouchi was looking for a job, when he was out in a bar having sex with someone else. Of course, he also lied about going out with Otogi to buy shoes, but his lie compared to Jounouchi's, it was like a plankton to a blue whale.

"Take these out," Yami handed the twins the bags of Jounouchi's stuff. Ishizu was the one who pulled the blonde's luggage out.

"Is that all his stuff?" Ishizu asked. "Your apartment's kinda clean without all his stuff."

"I know, so maybe, if I throw him out, I should also throw all this things out so I can have less stuff, and the less stuff, the cleaner my apartment." Yami went to _his _room, and decided to take a quick bath before forcing his _ex-boyfriend _to give him back his keys.

He put a robe on before going out the room. "May I ask a favor from you two?" he approached the twins. Marik and Malik looked at each other, then nodded. "Could you beat him up if he doesn't want to give me my keys back?"

Devilish smiles graced the twins' faces. "We'll be glad to."

Ishizu rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to treat any brown eyed blondes if that happens," she sat down on Yami's sofa.

"Do you uh, want the beer?" Yami asked the twins. He thought that it would be nice to offer them something, and cry later, when he didn't have anyone here at the apartment. "And some instant yakisoba? I haven't cooked anything," his eyes were still a little bit swollen and red from the crying in the car.

"We'll help!" Malik dashed to the kitchen, and looked for the noodles.

"Or maybe we can just help ourselves." Marik went after him. "Just sit down, Yami-niisan, we won't ransack your kitchen," he said as he opened a can of beer. "Did you find the noodles yet?" he asked his twin.

"Yep, found it, now I'm looking for the kettle," Malik set the styro bowls on the kitchen table beside the unpacked cans of beer.

Yami sighed as he sat down beside Ishizu. "He should be home any minute, so maybe I'll take a bath and smell nice for him when he goes."

"At least you're taking this nicely." Said the doctor, pulling Yami into a tight hug. "If you keep this up and think positively, you'll be able to work this out in no time."

He nodded, leaning his head on Ishizu's shoulder. "Nothing positive is coming out of this at the moment, but I'll try," Yami stayed in her embrace for a while, then stood up. "I'll go take that bath," he said, proceeding to the bathroom, but after taking a look at the twins who were helping themselves with the beer.

*three*three*three *

Jounouchi couldn't believe that all of his things were outside of Yami's door. "Yami?" he unlocked the door, but he wasn't able to get in.

Yami opened the door for him and pushed him out. "Give me back my keys." He said, holding one of his hands out.

"What?" said the blonde. "What the hell are you talking about? You're kicking me out?"

"Well, I think that's the case, since I put all of your things outside." Yami tried to put a hint of sarcasm in it. "Now give me my keys."

Jounouchi thought that if he could explain he'd be able to give Yami a reason to let him stay. "Look, what happened in the bar, I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear anything. Just give me the keys." Yami cut him off. As much as he wanted to know why Jounouchi was capable of doing something such as cheating on him after being in a relationship with him for years. To him, Jounouchi looked like he was hesitating. "Jounouchi, give me the keys," he repeated.

"But I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Yami snatched the keys from his hand. "Now. Go away, and never come back. And don't ever think that I'll give you another chance. Because I won't, and never will." Yami was about to go back in, but Jounouchi grabbed his arm. "Hey, let go!"

Marik and Malik went to his aid and pushed Jounouchi back out. "Don't you touch him, asshole." Marik held the blonde by his collar while the other pulled Yami further in the room. "Get the hell out."

"Yami, please, let me stay, I love you-"

Marik slammed the door.

Yami stared at the door, about to cry again. "I love you, too, but I won't let you stay."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

In My Life

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Mokuba waved 'hi' to Seto's secretary before letting himself in his brother's abnormally large office, followed by Isono, who was already having a hard time keeping up with the boy.

"Is Seto-sama still in the conference?" Isono asked the female secretary, who looked a lot older than Seto. Maybe about ten years give or take.

"Yes." Answered the lady. "He didn't mention how long he was going to be in there. I've already reminded him before he went in that Mokuba-sama will arrive after three." She said. "He just said that he knows."

"Of course he does," Isono looked at his watch, and the quartz watch told him it was three twenty-four in a nice afternoon. "Did he leave any memos for Mokuba-sama?"

"Not really. He'll be out in a moment, I'm sure. I don't think he'll be able to resist Mokuba-sama waiting impatiently in his office,"

"Yes, well, I better get in there before Mokuba-sama does something unpleasant and irreversible," Isono nodded at her in acknowledgement and went in the office.

"Did she say anything?" Mokuba asked, looking over on the city by the huge glass wall behind Seto's Agarwood desk. He turned around to look at Isono before he could answer.

"Your brother will be out in a moment, Mokuba-sama. She's told him that you'll arrive after three,"

"Oh, okay," the raven haired boy nodded, threw his bag, scarf and coat on the sofa by the door and sat down on Seto's chair, and decided to fiddle with Seto's documents, though he told himself he wouldn't do something that would lead to Kaiba Corp's downfall.

Isono just stood in front of the desk, keeping a close eye on the most important person in his boss's life. "Is there anything you need, or desire, Mokuba-sama?"

Mokuba peeked out from the laptop screen. "Nope! I'm good!" then went back to invading Seto's privacy. He knew that Seto didn't have a password on his laptop so that Mokuba could have access to it.

_Documents. _

_Photos. _

_Mokuba. _

_Vacation Photos. _

_Cam whoring Photos. _

Mokuba giggled at the folder's name. When he and Seto were alone in any part of the house, any part of the world, in any place, Mokuba always had a camera with him to cam whore with Seto. It was one of the billionaire's sides only Mokuba knew about.

But then the last folder was the one that caught his full attention.

_Student Council._

_Student Council_? Mokuba never knew Seto was in a student council before. Well, maybe because he was too young to be aware.

He clicked it quickly.

There were no pictures of people in groups, or teams working on projects. Or teambuilding outings, or even Seto in a campaign. There was just one person, doing all kinds of stuff, and a few pictures with Seto in it with the person.

Mokuba clicked one photo, and it opened with the operating system's default photo viewer. "Wow, he's pretty," he said, browsing through more stolen photos.

He continued to browse through the photos, and saw the person who had amazing purple eyes do all kinds of stuff. Eat, study, walk, smile, laugh, drop his stuff, put his things in his locker, everything. "Niisama took all these pictures?" he said softly, thoughtfully. "Ne, Isono?"

"Yes, Young Sir?"

"Has Niisama ever had someone special?" he asked, poking his head over the laptop's screen. "I mean, like special, special. Someone who he likes and gives heart shaped chocolates to,"

That question had Isono raise his brows in slight surprise. Now that Mokuba had brought it up, Seto _hadn't_ had someone special before, or now, or ever. Well, maybe Mokuba was one of the top special people for Seto, but Mokuba didn't count; he was family.

"No, not that I know of," Isono said unsurely.

"Has he had someone he liked?"

"Again, not that I know of," Isono thought that it was impossible that Seto didn't have someone he liked. That would mean that he was completely numb, but he showed affection for Mokuba all the time.

"Hmmm…."

Mokuba was slowly getting it. Maybe Seto liked this person back in college. The boy giggled at that thought. "Niisama, you are so busted." He said playfully.

As Mokuba browsed through more photos, the sound of an opening door was heard, followed by his brother's voice.

"Isono, you may leave."

"NIISAMA!" Mokuba stood up, and saw his brother enter the office. "C'mere, quick!"

With a bow, Isono excused himself and left the room.

"What are you doing there?" Seto asked, walking up to the desk and behind it, pushing Mokube gently up from his chair.

"Invading your privacy and planning Kaiba Corp's ultimate downfall!" Mokuba joked in an evil villain voice with a maniacal laughter to end it. "Bwahahahahaha!"

Seto sat down on his seat and chuckled. "Right, and I'm planning your deportation to another country,"

"Touché!" Mokuba giggled, and sat down on Seto's lap like he always did. "Ne, I took a look at your pictures, " he said, "And I found him." Mokuba opened one of the photos. "Who's he? Why do you have a lot of his pictures? Were you classmates? Why don't I know you were in the student council? Was he in the student council? Did you like him? Did he like you?" but his questions were interrupted with Seto's small chuckles. "What's so funny?" he pouted.

"Well, it's funny that you're so interested about what happened when I was in school." Seto answered. "That was a long time ago, why do you want to know about it?"

"_Because_! Because you're Kaiba Seto, and you don't like a lot of people," said Mokuba. "So this person must be really special, or different in some way or a lot of ways that caught your attention, or you won't be keeping his pictures in your _personal _laptop."

The boy was right. He didn't like a lot of people. He didn't talk to a lot of people either. "There are just some things that can't be explained, Mokuba." Said Seto. "You know, why won't we go out for dinner tonight? And we talk all about it,"

"Really?!" Mokuba said excitedly. "Where are we going?!"

Seto chuckled. "Some fancy five star hotel," he stood up, pushing Mokuba lightly off of him. "It won't be a long drive. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes on the Ferrari,"

"Awesome! Let's go!" he grabbed his scarf and coat, but left his bag on the sofa. "Room service!"

With an amused smile, Seto went after him, also getting his coat on with the help of his secretary. "If someone calls, tell him I left without saying anything." He told the secretary. "You can go around six."

Feeling rather lucky for that day, a smile graced the secretary's face. "Hai. Thank you, Sir. Have a good day," she watched them leave, then waved goodbye back to Mokuba. "Such a sweet boy," she said to herself, going back to her desk.

"Ne, Niisama?" Mokuba held his hand as they waited for the executives' elevator to arrive. "She looks a lot older than you."

"Indeed, she is," Seto stepped inside the elevator, and so did Mokuba.

* * *

"Seatbelt, Mokuba," said Seto, starting the car.

"Hai, hai!" Mokuba did as he was told, and buckled himself in. He waited for Seto to get out of the parking lot first before he did some asking.

Seto was already expecting a lot of questions from Mokuba, so he was trying to get things sorted in his mind. Like remembering the first time he saw him, or the first time they met and talked.

"Soooooo,"

"So what?" Seto chuckled, glancing at Mokuba, then went back to the road.

"Aren't you going to tell me everything?!" said Mokuba, "I mean, this is the first time I've ever heard of you liking someone, and you don't even tell me!"

"That was a long time ago," Seto reasoned. "Besides, you were ten when I was in my first year in the university. It's not like you're going to be interested in that. Children at that age think of infatuation as cooties, and other similar sound effects that show disgust,"

"Okay, so now that you've said that, you admit that you liked him back then?"

"Of course; I don't have to hide it from you now, do I?"

Mokuba grinned.

"What?" Seto looked at him, then again back at the road.

"Interrogational torture with room service," the boy giggled. "I like the sound of that!"

"Mhmm." Seto smiled, "Alright, I'll take that challenge."

"If you can't answer my question, what's going to be your consequence?" Mokuba really liked doing these kinds of things with Seto, spending time, going out. "I want something that would benefit me."

"You are one demanding interrogator." Seto was amused. Very amused. "I'll think of that one. Just think of the questions you want to ask me. Better list them down before you forget one."

"I'm listing, I'm listing!" said Mokuba, taking out his iPhone, and opening the notes.

So right now, Seto was an open book, ready to spill all. He knew Mokuba would ask if he liked someone one day, but he wasn't expecting how Mokuba would get pushed to ask.

"How many questions have you listed?" Seto asked.

"Hey, I'm the one supposed to be asking the questions!"

"Alright, alright," he chuckled.

The ride was quiet. Almost too quiet. Mokuba was busy typing away on his qwerty touch pad of questions. Seto was not all that prepared. Well, maybe he was. He was still getting stuff sorted in his head.

"Oh yeah, what hotel are we going to?" Mokuba asked.

To Seto, it seemed like Mokuba was already finished typing in his questions, or, maybe he'd already run out of things to ask, since he had already pocketed the phone. On the spot questions were…big a possibility.

"Kaiba Hotel."

"Right, why didn't I think of that."

"Of course. I'd want to go to a hotel where everything we want will be given to us. I don't want any bullshit from the hoteliers."

"I guess you're right,"

* * *

"You know where to park it, and you know what room I'm in so you can give the keys back." Seto stepped out of the car and left to the valet boy.

"Kaiba-sama! We didn't know you were coming!" the hotel's manager nervously welcomed them.

"It's better that you don't know I'm coming." Said Seto, not even bothering to look at her. "Give me my key," he ordered her as he and Mokuba headed for the elevators.

"Yes, sir, of course!" Kirihara came running to the front desk, demanding the hotelier to give her Seto's keys. She was able to give Seto his keys before the executive elevator's doors closed. "Have a good night, Kaiba-sama!"

"Wow, she looked stupid." Mokuba giggled.

"That's why it's better to come here without telling them. I want to know how well they're keeping the hotel without me keeping in check." Seto pushed the button to the penthouse.

"When we get to the suite, can I go order room service?" Mokuba looked up at him, then held his hand.

"Mokuba, this is our hotel, you don't have to ask me if you can order room service."

"It doesn't hurt to ask permission." Mokuba pouted and turned his gaze away from the older Kaiba.

"Alright, alright," the last thing Seto wanted was Mokuba in a bad mood. "You can order room service."

"Yay!" Mokuba squeezed his hand. "I gotta think of the stuff to order," he said as a bell sounded, indicating that they had arrived at their floor.

The brother stepped out of the elevator, and hotel employees bowed and showed respect. Seto didn't mind any of them, while Mokuba smiled and waved at them as they made their way down the hall to the presidential suite.

As soon as Seto opened the door, Mokuba ran in, and started jumping on the sofa. "So, what do we do now?"

"Mokuba, don't ransack the room," said Seto as he hung up his coat on the coat hanger by the door, and took off his shoes to set them beside the coat hanger.

"Sorry," he got down from the sofa, and hung up his coat as well, and took off his shoes as well, putting them beside Seto's leather shoes.

"Go call for food first, then you can start your, oh-so-scary interrogational torture," Seto smiled, watching Mokuba take off his uniform's jacket as he loosened his tie.

"Game on!"

* * *

please review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

In My Life

* * *

"Yaoi is not about being gay. It's about just falling in love with that person."

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"So, first question," said Mokuba, taking a spoonful of chocolate syrup drenched vanilla ice cream into his mouth.

Currently he was on one of the beds in the bedroom of the suite in a white robe, and eating a huge bowl of chocolate parfait. A chocolate parfait he did some modifications on, like shopping a few bananas and putting them on top. It looked more like a banana split. But still to him it was a parfait.

"First thing's first, Mokuba, dry your hair." Said Seto, stepping into the room with a towel on his head. He sat on the other bed.

"But if I wait my parfait'll melt!" Mokuba whined.

"Come on, I'll dry your hair while you eat and ask," Seto took another towel from the closet nearby and went over to Mokuba. "Sit up,"

Mokuba set the iPhone down and brought the ice cream bowl close to him. "Okay,"

Seto put the towel on Mokuba's head and started drying. "So first question?"

"Right," Mokuba grabbed his iPhone, and opened the notes. "First question. Who is that person?"

"He was the person I liked back in school."

"What's his name?"

"Mutou Yami,"

"Hey, cool name!" Mokuba kind of giggled, and fed Seto some ice cream too.

"Thank you," said Seto.

"Were you classmates?"

"Some of the minor subjects," Seto now felt Mokuba's hair was dry enough, so he put the towel away, and sat down on Mokuba's bed, watching him eat.

"You said you were in the student council,"

"Yeah, after they found out that I was in computer studies, they wanted me to run for president, so I tried it, and won."

"How did you meet him? In the student council?"

"Yes, when we were gathered to decide on who was going to run for my vice president. They saw that we kind of had a connection and immediately asked him to run."

Seto remembered that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_Ah, Kaiba-san, you're here. We're still kinda picking on who your running mate is. Don't worry; we'll be able to decide by the end of the meeting. There's some punch and food, help yourself," _

_Meeting? Seto repeated in his head. This wasn't a meeting. This was a party. What kind of meeting had catered food and punch on a long table? He looked around, looking for somewhere to sit. He found a vacant table, and sat there. _

_He sat there for quite a moment, not bothering to mingle, or talk to anybody. He watched other people, members and officers of the organization talk and laugh. _

"_Excuse me, does anyone sit here?" _

_Seto looked up, and saw a person with amazing purple eyes, holding two glasses. "No," _

"_May I?" _

_He was took concentrated on the person's face that he'd forgotten to let him sit. "Oh, yes," Seto moved a little to his left to let him sit. _

"_I got you a drink," he said. "I thought that it would be kind of rude of me to sit over here with you if I were the only one who had a drink." He smiled, giving Seto the glass. _

"_Thank you," said Seto, not even realizing that he'd forgotten to introduce himself. _

"_I'm Mutou Yami." Yami offered a handshake. _

"_Kaiba Seto." Seto took it. _

"_Yes, I know," Yami smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kaiba-kun."_

_Seto didn't know why, but this person just made his cheeks feel hot. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, too." Conversation, make a conversation, stupid Kaiba! "So you're a member of the organization?" _

"_Yes," Yami nodded. "And I heard they picked you to run for the batch president. That's nice." _

"_That's correct, unfortunately," _

"_Come on don't be so pessimistic," Yami gave him an encouraging smile. "You'll never know. Besides, I think you're going to be great. Don't you?" _

"_I guess so," replied Seto. _

"_No, not 'I guess so,' say, 'I know so,'" the smile didn't leave Yami's face._

_The smile sent blood rushing to Seto's cheeks once again, so he looked away and took a sip of the punch. "I still do not know what I can or cannot do, so I don't want to make the assumption that I will be a great batch president," _

"_Well you're not going to lead a batch with that attitude. You have to positive, and approachable," said Yami. "Right?" _

_Soon after that, Seto found himself conversing comfortably with this person he just met. He didn't know what this person had that made him feel kind of easy, to say the least. _

"_How did you get purple eyes?" Seto asked. _

"_Actually, I dunno. Never met my parents. My grandfather has purple eyes, though. I guess from him," answered Yami, though he was very unsure of his answer. _

"_You have to thank him for your eyes," _

"_Why?" _

"_Well, purple eyes are unique and rare. Most people you see have blue, brown or grey," Seto explained. "And you have purple," What I'm trying to say is that you're special, he added mentally, and pretty._

_Yami was quiet for a while, and looked at him. After a few moments, he smiled. "You're good." He chuckled. _

"_Good at what?" _

"_You're good at-"_

"_Well, well, well, you two are getting along quite well." One of the officers came up to them. "Oi! I know who's going to run for vice for the freshman batch! It's this little pretty face right here!"

* * *

_

Mokuba was ad-libbing the questions. "You liked him right then and there?"

"Yes, I believe I did." Seto nodded lightly. "It's that feeling you get when you can't believe you met someone like him. Or that there was this stunning person standing right before you."

"What did you like about him when you met?" Mokuba asked curiously. There's got to be some reason why Seto liked him that much.

Seto thought for a moment, then remembered what the reason was. "His eyes," he said. "He had amazing eyes." Seto didn't admit that he found himself blushing while in Yami's presence. "He was the kind of person that no matter what he did, I didn't get pissed off."

"Well, that's a first," Mokuba commented.

"I know. A lot of people try to make friends with me, but their efforts pissed me off. Yami's didn't. I don't know why, maybe because he was the one who was, I dunno, friendly enough? Would that be the right way to describe it? I really don't know. Maybe he was the only one warm enough to actually let me see that he sincerely wanted to be friends, not because of my surname, or wealth."

Mokuba stared at him. "We have to find this guy, and I have to seriously let you guys hook up," he ate another spoonful of the chocolate syrup smothered vanilla ice cream.

"I am not going to look for him."

"Why nooooooooot?" Mokuba whined.

"_Because_," said Seto. "He had a lover when we graduated. They've probably settled down. I don't want to ruin anyone's relationship, _especially _Yami's,"

Mokuba sighed in defeat. "Fine." He grumbled, going to back to his ice cream, then his questions. "Anyways, back to the questions." He said. "What sort of things did you do with him back in school?"

"Most of the time, planning activities over lunch. More of lunch than activities, though," Seto chuckled, remembering how he used to invite him to lunch in a condo he bought that was near the university just so he could be alone with him. The condo was just to make Yami lunch.

* * *

"_Thank you for the wonderful lunch!" Yami stood up and bowed when they were done. "Though we haven't started a thing," _

_Seto chuckled. "That's fine. I'll rush it tonight, no worries," he motioned for the helper he hired to clean up the table. "Do you want to return to school or stay here for the remaining hour and a half to continue chatting, or be boring and plan?" _

"_It's hard to pick," Yami joked. "You sure you wanna rush it? I mean, really." He showed concern. This wasn't the first time Seto had offered to rush a project. And the other projects, despite being rushed, turned out to be more successful than they'd expected it to be. _

"_Yes. Don't tell me you're doubting me this early into second term." _

"_N-no, it's not that," he said, "I mean, you've been rushing things since we started, and I don't know if you've been getting sleep or even studying-" _

"_Look," Seto cut him off, but nicely. "What matters is, the project is planned, implemented, and it's successful. And trust me, I will _not_ run again after this experience." _

_Yami chuckled and sat down on the sofa. "You bet," _

"_So you're going to let me rush it?" _

"_You're the one who's offering, then sure. I won't decline." He smiled. "Oh right. Before I forget, since I always forget to ask. Do you sleep here? In this condo?" _

"_Get me some tea," Seto told his helper, then turned back to Yami. "No, I don't," he answered. "I bought this condo to spend my time here if ever I get a break that's too long." Seto half lied. "I study here sometimes," _

"_You _bought_ this condo?!" Yami was dumbstruck. "Why didn't you just rent it?! This condo is huge! A-and you just study and eat here." _

"_I don't like borrowing. So I bought it. Besides, I can do anything with it if I buy it. If I rented it, the things I can do with this condo are limited." Seto sipped his tea. "Do you want tea?" _

"_Still, it's a waste after you're done with school. What are you going to do with this?" Yami stood up and looked around. "Yes, I do want tea," he said, "You just eat here, and yet you decorated it like you live here," he was admiring the pottery, the paintings, the modern designs._

"_Where do you live right now?" Seto asked. _

"_In a dorm nearby." He answered, but then he was distracted by the huge aquarium. "Wow, you've got an aquarium!" he ran to it, absolutely mesmerized by the aquarium's life. _

_Seto's helper followed Yami, and set his cup of tea on the coffee table in the living room. Yami saw him and gave him a nod and smile of thanks. _

"_If you think that this condo is such a waste by the way of how I use it, then live here." said Seto, watching Yami eye everything around. _

"What_?!"

* * *

_

"Now this I really want to know," Mokuba glanced at his iPhone, then back to eating his ice cream, and looked at Seto. "Why did you have a lot of his pictures? I mean, you have absolutely everything!"

Seto chuckled. Yeah. He did have a lot of his pictures. Hundreds. "I carried a camera all the time back then."

"To just take pictures of him?"

"No, to document activities. Eventually I bought two cameras, those for photography, and gave one to another officer and told him to document, while I took pictures of him. At first I only though he was nice to take pictures of because he was photogenic. But then as I went on and continued to take pictures, I began to like him more. It was the closest I could get to him,"

"Why didn't you make a move? You're the most handsome guy on the planet, and you couldn't make a move to the person who rocked your world?!"

"Because Yami was always surrounded by people. And I couldn't even say anything, even if we were alone. I don't know why I couldn't say anything. Maybe it's because I was a coward. I didn't know if he'd like me back."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"You try it then. I dare you." Said Seto, grinning at his brother. "If you think that it's that easy, bring your crush to the mansion, and I dare you to tell your crush that you like him or her. I _dare_ you, Mokuba."

The boy stared at him, the face of his crush flashing in his head. Mokuba blushed. "Uh…can I uh…do that some other time…?" he said a little bit nervously, his eyes gazing somewhere else. "You're the one we're talking about here."

"You see? And you kept asking me why I didn't tell him."

"Alright! Alright!" Mokuba said in defeat. "You're the most famous guy in the world! You've got the face, the brains, the body, the car, the money, why didn't you get someone who has beauty that was out of this world to show off!"

Seto chuckled. "You really are very young," he ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"H-hey!"

"If it was that simple, I would have done it. If I'd realized how much I really liked him early in the year, I would have made that move." He was looking blankly at the sheets of the bed, with a little smile.

Mokuba frowned a little. His poor big brother. If he only knew back then, he would have done something. He would have set them up, or he would tell Yami what he knew about Seto. "Did you at least let him feel that you like him?"

"Oh yes." Seto smiled at him. "That included letting him sleep in the condo I bought for free. Not that I was planning to ask anything in return. Or that I was planning to ravish him." He laughed. Mokuba did as well. "I had special lunches prepared for us in the condo." Then Seto paused. "Though I do believe I didn't try hard enough to let him see how much I liked him, or how much he meant to me."

The boy frowned more, and threw a pillow at him. "You idiot! I thought you were the smartest person I know!" he tongued at him.

Seto caught the pillow. "I did, too." He joked. "But there are just some things in life that aren't meant to be ours. Ne?"

"You missed a perfectly good opportunity to take what you want!" said the boy. "I so hate you right now. I mean, he was so pretty, and he had amazing eyes, and wild hair that's out of this world! You could have made pretty babies!" Mokuba's brows met as he pouted.

"You think so?" Seto chuckled.

"Yeah!" Mokuba nodded. "You had so much time! I mean, when you first saw him you were star struck, and then you took pictures of him for no reason at all, then you let someone else take him away!"

Seto didn't answer to that. It was true.

"Do you ever wish you told him?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Sometimes? Why?"

"Because there's no reason to hang on." Seto explained. "I have to accept, move on, go be the CEO, and the mother, father and brother to my one and only baby brother." He smiled, ruffling Mokuba's hair once again.

"Yeah right," Mokuba giggled. "But you'll find someone, right?"

"Maybe," Seto gave him a warm look, kind of thanking him for the thought. "Someday."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
